Lone Star
by kidishcaresh
Summary: Nicky Lee ,a five year old genious,was part of a plan to destroy the gundam pilots when she and her mother run away,they meet up with the pilots.chapter 8 is up Did Quatre really die? or did he somehow survive read and find out. PLEASE REVIEW! FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer****:I do not**** own**** any**** part of gundam wing****.I do own**** Anna and Nicky**** Lee****.**

An Asian woman was headding towards the spaceport of L6 in a red sports-convertible at top speed.Anna Lee looked at the 5 jear old ,that was sleeping in the seat next to her."Don't worry sweety momy won't let anyone take you back to that stuppid test center ever again."She said.The sleeping child smilled at her in her sleep and she smilled back.After about an hour they stopped at a small cottage."Nicky wake up sweety!"She said gently rocking the little girls shoulder.The girl opened her eyes and said:"Where are we ?"

"We're at my old hide-out sweety we're gonna change some things so no one will know who we are."Anna told her."Are you gonna dye our hair again momy ?"The girl asked softly looking at their chestnut collored hair."No sweety we're not.Remember what I told you the last time I Dyed it ?"She said."That it was a diffrent one that you can wash out?"Nicky asked.Anna smilled."yes ,that's right so we're gonna wash our hair."After three hours they came out of the cottage and looked at each other."I like our hair better when it's black momy and I realy like your dress"Nicky said while looking at her mother."Oké ,now we're done. We'll stay here overnight so I can repaint our car ,what do you think of silver?She said while pulling three spray cans of silver paint out of her bag."I love silver can I help ,please?Nicky asked"Oh ,alright you know I can't say no to you when you give me the puppy-eye look."She said giving the child a can.After another hour the car was finnished and Anna and Nicky went to sleep in the cottage.at five-thirty the next morning Nicky ran into the room where his mother was still sleeping."Momy wake up there is someone at the door momy !"She said scared trying to wake her."Huh? who would be at the door at five-thirty in the morning in the middle of nowhere?"Anna asked her self as she went to the door and looked trough the small window next to it to see who it was one look was all she needed."Damian ,shit how did he find us. Nicky go to your bed."She told the girl.Then she opened the door."Hello how may I help you ?"She asked the man , pretending not to know him."I'm lookin' for these people ,have you seen em they where drivin' a red

sports-convertible."He asked looking at her closely."Well they did pass here she asked for an inn,why?"She said."The woman is insane she thinks I want to kill the child she escaped the mental facillity early last Wednesday and kidnapped the girl.The child is my daughter and I'm afraid she might hurt her."He said.you lied she ran away 'couse you're the one who's insane.She thought.Then she said:"Here this is the adress of the inn that I gave her.I hope you'll find her." Damian checked the note and said."Thanks ,ma'am.

"Finaly I thought he'de never leave "Nicky said as she came out of her room."Sweety go get dressed we're leaving I'll do your hair when we're on board of our spaceshuttle to our new home."Anna said.Ten minutes later they where back on the road and after another twenty minutes they boarded the spaceshuttle leaving for earth.

While looking at her sleeping daughter she thought about how damian had tryed to take Nicky away from her when she was born.

Flashback 

"Why can't I See my child ,is something wrong!Why won't anyone tell me!"Anna screamed as a dark figure walked away with her baby.A docter said:"Mary was born two months early.You will be brought over to the child as sone as we've fixed you up and you've had some sleep."

"Her name is Nicky and not Mary ,Damian is not her real father so only I have the right to give her a name and it will be Nicky."Anna yelled."We'll change it right away ma'am"The docter said.

the next day

"I want to see my baby ,now!"

"Please ma'am calm down ,you're still weak.If you lay down I'll get you your daughter."A nurce said as she got Anna back in bed. "She wants to see it now ,she's growing stronger by the minute.It took five docters Just to keep her from getting up and see the child,last night.three of them are now in intensive care."the docter said."very well than ,bring her the child she'll have three minutes."The dark figure said."Yes , damian"The man said."Damian ,I hate you"Anna said ,she had heard everything he and the docter had said.

two years later

Anna hacked into damian's computer."let's see what your're doing with Nicky.Huh?Lone Star project?I'll know what's going on here soone."Anna whispered.

Open file.

Prodject Lone Star:

Lone Star is a Gundam-mobile suit created by Neo OZ .It's a combiation of the five original gundams , Tallgeese ,wing Zero and Epyon.It has a jet-mode that can carry up to 10 people and has all data of the above mentioned Gundams.Lone Star should be fully operational with in 8 years.

The pilot will be trained from the age of 1 ½ years old.His training will consist of:

-standard mobile suit training

-gundam training

-battle training

-martial arts

-militairy training

-computer hacking

-wapons training

-infiltations training

-stealth training

-bomb disarming

-mission training

-pilot/soldier elimination-training

Further the pilot will be given all data on the original gundams and their pilots(see info below) and all our enemies to study and memorise before every mission.

Missions will commence when the child has reached the age of 8 years old.

"I should put this on disc for a friend of mine."Anna said after reading everything in the Lone Star file.She put in a disc and copied the file and everything related to it onto the disc.

"Anna !where are you ,you stuppid bitch!"Damain yelled.

"I'm upstairs doing the laundry.She yelled back when she was in the laundry-room."I hate you."She added in Chinese."What did you say there! "Damian asked ,he hated it when she spoke Chinese 'cause he didn't understand any thing of what she said."I said no need to yell ,Baka!"Damian ,who had just reached the room when she said that ,slapped her in the face."You will not call me idiot."He yelled."Finaly got a dictionairy did you ?or did you ask one of you friends to tell you what it means?"Anna replied and it earned her another one.I know all about your plans for Nicky ,but I won't let it happen.No matter how long it takes one day I'll take her away and we'll find the gundampilots and give them my disc.I know they'll help me put an end to your plot once and for all.She thought as her daughter came in and hugged her.

another two years later

"Nicky wake up sweety ,we're leaving."Anna whispered waking her daughter up.The little girl got up and asked whispering:"Where are we going ?Is Damian comming to?"

"We're leaving for earth and no , he isn't comming."Anna said while packing some stuff in two tiny backpacks."Are we gonna run away momy?"Nicky asked curiously."Yes ,come on."Anna said.the two people smilled at each other

Two figures left the test-center silently and went to an abandoned building.From there they left in a red sports-convertible."We'll never return here ever again.Tomorrow a new life begins."Anna said softly in Chinese.Her daughter agreed.

**end flashback**

"Momy wake up we've landed it's time to get of the spaceshuttle."Nicky said shaking her mother.

"Oké , I'm awake stop shaking me and get your backpack.

Not long after that mother and daughter left the shuttle.

"Can we go eat something I'm hungry !"The child said

"Oké ,let's go."Anna said to the child.

"That was great!"Nicky said as she and her mother left the spaceport-restaurant."AAAHHHH!Look momy it's him over there look!"Nicky said scared.Anna looked in the direction her daughter pointed to."Shit !!!" Anna said."Come on this way !"But it was to late Damian and his man had already seen them and they fired at Anna.Nicky fell.Anna grabbed her daughter of the ground and made a breake for it.They turned a corner and another one ,then they bumped into someone."Hey! Watch it missy!I.....

BANG!BANG!BANG!Anna cursed the man in three difrent languages ,as she felt the stinging pain in her arm.

"Maxwell! A voice yelled from behind the boy Anna had run into."What did you do now you baka!"

"Notin'they aint firin' at us Wufei!but at them."He replied

"Wufei! Wufei Chang!"Anna said.The Chinese boy looked at her."Anna Lee?"He said.

BANG!BANG!BANG!

**Well this is my second story and personaly I think it's better than my first.Please let me know what you think.**


	2. chapter2

**Disclaimer****:I do not**** own**** any**** part of gundam wing****.I do own**** Anna and Nicky**** Lee****.**

(...)=Me saying something.

"Sorry no time gotta go"Anna said running past the two boy's.

BANG!"AAAAAHHH!"Anna yelled in pain as she got hit on her shoulder and left leg ,but she didn't stop running.

"Momy!!"Nicky Yelled as she starred at her mothers houlder."It's oké sweety I'll tend to it later , there's the exit!They won't catch us now!"Anna said to comfort her daughter.

"Hop in!!"A voice yelled as soon as Anna and nicky left the building.Anna did as she was told.She could hear the man screaming as they fired again to no avail."Anna laughed loudely.Nicky sat pressed against her mothers body ,she felt her mothers hold slipping .Looked up and saw her mothers eye's where closed.Softly Nicky pressed her fingers on her mothers nek and felt her mothers steady hartbeat.She sighed in relieve.Then she asked:"Momy is hurt do you have a medical-kitt for me ?"

Duo looked at the five year old in surprise as he handed her the medical-kitt.And watched the little girl tend to her mothers wounds.When she was done she looked at the two boy's."You are gundam pilots."She said.The car stopped at once and Wufei who had been driving now turned around."What more do you know about us?"He asked."Everthing.You're Duo Maxwell ,you piloted the Death scyth hell costum and call your self shinnigami ,wich means god of death ,you were part of a group of ophans called the sweaper group ,all of them exept you and two girls died of the plague after that you were taken in by the Maxwell church ,wich was destroyed because there were rebels who had taken the people hostage ,you went to steal a mobile-suit for them when you came back the OZ soldiers had destroyed the church and everyone in it.Than you stole death scyth hell to get revenge on OZ.And you're Wufei Chang ,you shenlon and the altron wich you call nataku in honor of your late wife Meiran who used to name herself that.She died trying to save her colony and you.You are trained in the martial arts.You fight with honor and integrety.Your favorite wapon is the katana ,that you always take with you.And you are nicknamed The solitary dragon." She replied."What about the others do you know everthing about them as well?"Duo asked.Nicky nodded.

Wufei and Duo both stared from the five year old to each other for a few seconds.Than Wufei left the car. Nicky watched him trough the window ,as he made a phone call."He looks sad did I say something wrong?" Nicky asked."Nah ,he's just surprised that you knew that stuff about him.Not many people know about his wife and he doesn't like to talk about it 'cause it still hurts."Duo said."Oh I'm sorry."Nicky said.

"Don't be ,you only awnsered my question."Wufei said as he re-entered the car."Man don't scare me like that you know I hate it when you sneak up on me."Duo said."I think that's why he does it."Nicky said giggling."You're right"Wufei said with a smirk."I called a friend of us."

"Heero?"Nicky asked."Uh ,Yes he says we take her with us to the safehouse.He was quite interrested in what else she knows and how she know it all."He continued."Think she might have something to do with you know what?"Duo asked."Possibly."Wufei said."Momy."Nicky said as she looked at her mother ,Who was slowly waking up."Nicky ,Where are we?"Anna asked confused."in my car ,you and your daughter are coming with us to our safehouse."Wufei awnsered her question."Oh ,good for a minute I thought he had us." Anna said.

Two hours later

"Wake up miss ."Duo said as he gentily rocked Anna's shoulder."Can you walk?"

"I don't think so I can't move my left leg."Anna replied.

"I'll carry her then."Wufei said and with that he pushed Duo out of the way and lifted Anna out of the car.

Nicky grabbed Duo's hand and followed Wufei to the safehouse.

Wufei knokked on the door and waited for someone to open it.

"Come in we were already waiting ,Heero talked with Lady Une ,who called us all back to the safehouse" Quatre said as he let them in."So I heard you and Heero think she might have something to do with your mission."

"Possibly ,and if not I'de like to know where she got that information from."Wufei replied as they entered what looked like a livingroom.He looked at the asian woman in his arms."She passed out again."He said as he laid her down on the couch.Nicky looked at all the people in the room as Duo told her to go and sit down on a chair.Scared she stared at her mother as she sat down.

"So I hear you know a lot about us.More than any of our enemies do.And about things you did ,no other five year old can do.Care to explane...What's you name?"Heero said without looking at her."Nicky ,Nicky Lee and my moms name is Anna."Nicky said."Thanks ,like Isaid ,care to explane Nicky?Heero continued.

Nicky thought about what her mother had said.

**Flashback(**a/n:I seem to do a lot of flashbacking don't I?)****

"You can't speak about it to anyone ,only to the gundam pilots.When you tell them about it give them this. But don't lett anyone find it you have to give it to the gundam pilots and to no one else no matter what! Understand?"Anna said as she was packing the two tiny backpacks.Nicky nodded.Then give them the disc."Anna said.Nicky hugged her mother."I will momy you can count on me!"

**End flashback**

She hasitated a moment then she awnsered:"Lone Star."

Every one in the room stared at her in disbelieve.

"Do you mean you are a part of it?What do you know?"Heero said still not looking at her as he kept typing on his laptop."I was it's pilot ,till momy and me ran away.This disc holds all de the information on the project and all they know of everyone in this room ,momy said I have to give it to you."Nicky said as she pulled the disc from underneath her coat and gave it to Heero.Heero put the disc in his laptop and began to read the information ,as the others listened to him.When he was done they looked at Nicky again."What do we do with them ,it's clear they don't want to be part of the project."Trowa said."They'll have to stay here."Heero said."Do you think they realy plan on rebuilding the Libra?"Duo asked."They were already doing that but we bugged their mane computer the day we left so they're gonna have a hard time fixing their computer network."Nicky said smilling a little at the memory of it."It'll take em three weeks at best ,could be longer though."

"We can't take any risk ,Heero can I trust you to deal with it?"Lady Une said

"Yes ,I'll get on it as soon as possible."Heero replied.

"Good ,now we will have to find a room for our new visitors."Lady Une continued."Quatre?"

"That is going to be a problem all rooms are occupied at the moment.I have some extra beds ,but they'll have to share a room with one of us."Quatre replied.He looked at Wufei for a second and continued."I'm sorry Wufei but your room is the only one big enough for..."

"I supose there's no way I'm gonna win this if I disagree,is there?"Wufei said angry.

"No."Heero said."They had better not get in my way then."Wufei said before walking away.

"Well now that that's settled ,who's turn is it to cook?"Duo asked.

"I cooked yesterday."Trowa said."I've got to get those spare beds settled.Sally ,miss Lee can rest in Wufei's bed till she wakes up.Do take a look at her bandaging ,I heard Nicky did them."Quatre said before walking of."I already checked them she did a great job at them."Sally replied before she took Anna of the couch and left as well."Duo stays away from the kitchen!"Quatre yelled from the hallway."I'll cook ,any suggestions?" Hilde asked."none."Heero and Trowa said."I'll help you."Nicky said."That's very nice of you ,they never help."Hilde said"Unless you blackmale them."Dorothy wispered to them.

2 hours later

"Dinner's ready !!"Hilde yelled.

Soon everyone entered the kitchen and they began eating.Even Anna had come down ,she had woken up when Sally put her down.

Nicky looked from Wufei to her mother for about five minutes.Than she asked:"Momy ,how come Wufei knew your name?"

"What do you mean sweety?"Anna asked."Well ,back at the spaceport ,momy.When we first saw him ,you called out his name and he called out yours.Remember?"Nicky said softly.

The others now looked curiously at Wufei and Anna."How did you know her name Wufei?"Duo asked.

How do'Anna and Wufei know eachother?You'll find out in the next chapter.

Chappie 2 is up!!!Yay another cliffhanger ,I realy like them.Please read and review.Let me know what you think of it so far.


	3. chapter 3

**The next chapter is finally up!! I'm so sorry for not updating for one month ,but my mother killed the only computer with web-connection in our house .So I had to work on a computer that dates back to the stone age and It being the only one in the house now , means it's occupied almost every hour of the day. I've also been writing some new stories which I want to upload. Again I'm sorry and I'll try my best to update more often.**

**I want to thank Suzaka 24 and makeityourselfduo for their reviews. My e-mail account was blocked when mom killed the computer so didn't have your name to thank you ,so again thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own gundam wing. I do own Anna and Nicky Lee.**

**(me saying something)**

**'Someone thinks something'**

"How did you know her name Wufei ?"Duo asked

Everyone looked at Anna and Wufei curiously.

"We first met when I was 3 my parents were murdered and the men who did it were after me Wufei helped me escape .And when he first arrived on earth with his gundam ,I returned the favour ."Anna said .Wufei nodded in agreement ."I'm trying to get info from the Neo OZ base-computer ,but for some reason I'm unable to get in ."Heero said trying to change the subject before Duo asked the wrong questions ."You need to have the security codes I'll write them down later ."Anna said. Everyone remained silent until they finished dinner .Nicky helped Quatre with the dishes ,duo watched T.V. with Hildy Relena Trowa and Cathy ,Milliardo and Lucretzia**(I called noin by her first name 'cause it looks better in my story)** played with their baby ,Heero typed on his laptop and Wufei read a book .The old clock in the hallway sounded 7 o'clock when Nicky and Quatre came into the living room .Nicky went to her backpack and pulled out a note book ,a pen and a book entitled Treasure island**(one of my favourites)**.She sat down at the table and started reading the book ."What're ya reading there ?"Duo asked ."Treasure island ."Nicky said without looking up from the big book ."That's a big book for a little girl ."Duo said looking at the book ."I've read bigger books you know ."Nicky said ."You have ,huh ?What books have you read already ?"Duo asked ."I've read many books ,mostly about war ,but also Charles Dickens books and books about Chinese cultural history ."Nicky said without looking up from her book ."So ,what's with the note book ?"Hildy now tried . "Mommy wants me to write a review on the books I read And sometimes she'll quiz me .Mommy thinks it's good for my education ."Nicky said and continued reading .Wufei looked up from his book and watched the child as she read her book .Around 20:30 he looked at her again and saw she had fallen asleep. Wufei put down his book and tapped Quatre on the shoulder .Quatre looked up from his paperwork." what is it Wufei?" He asked .Wufei signalled for the little girl .Quatre looked down to where the girl was sitting with her book. Quatre chuckled softly. Everyone now looked up from what they were doing." I'll go put her to bed ."Quatre whispered as he picked up the girl .Trowa got up and took the book she was holding and put it away in her backpack along with the pen and notebook .Heero asked Quatre something ,Quatre nodded and left .Ten minutes later her returned with Anna.

"You found something I didn't ?"Anna asked ."Yes , it's a video-diary on your daughter." Heero said .This caught everyone's interest ,they all came and watched the screen.

..Video-diary..

**December 31st**

Today we started the training with the girl .She kept asking for her mother .We told her ,she could see her mom if she did what we want her to do. After this she cooperated with us.

**January 15th **

Today's her fourth time and we're finally making some progress. gunfire is heard in the background

What the … stop it are you crazy!! Nicky !Nicky stop this what are you doing!! Nicky walks past the camera with a machine gun in her hands. Turns to the camera revealing the emotionless expression of an assassin on her face (looks like Heero's expression.).Aims at the camera. Another gunshot is heard and the camera goes out.

**February 20th **

It's been 26 day's since Nicky's outburst. We found out what went wrong ,if Nicky is in the Lone Star for more than 30 minutes ,it causes her lose control over the Lone Star and it took over her body and changed personality. We've tried again today ,but we had no success

**March 20th **

Finally we've booked success the girl is no longer going out of control after 30 minutes in the Lon Star and she has made an incredible progress. Nicky has become twice as good as any of the gundam pilots in only one month. And two weeks ago she finished her other training programmes. She may be ready for her first mission in another month.

**April 25th **

We had to put things on a hold ,because Nicky's mother almost found out what Damian does with her little girl. Damian said he'd do something about it. But if I have to be honest I personally think it's a bad idea to let a 5-year-old pilot a gundam and having it kill people. But I'm of course not allowed to express my opinion on the matter. I'm only her trainer ,my job is to train whoever they want me and not to determine whether or not the child should be trained at such a young age.

**May 5th 19:50**

Anna came in after training today to pick up her daughter as always.

**May 5th 23:30**

We just heard that Anna and Nicky are on the run. Every soldier in HQ is looking for them. And we were told to stand by in case of emergency. I hope they'll never catch them ,if only for the girls sake.

"That's the last of it .I think there are some pages missing of this video-diary. "Heero said. "Maybe ,but I this was made without Damian knowing of it. Anyone who showed he/she was against him got killed." Anna said. "He couldn't kill me 'cause he needed me to get Nicky to do as he said." She added when Duo opened his mouth to ask her just that. "But This diary only shows the last half year of her training. That were the better days. They've subjected her to intense pain and terror ,given her body enhancers and tortured her .I didn't know until it had already happened." She continued.Maybe you should go to bed Anna you look tired." Sally said as she offered a hand to Anna. "No ,I would like to go outside please." Anna said looking away so no one could see her tears. "If she does she'll need someone to keep an eye out for trouble." Heero said. "Who do you suggest?" Anna said a little offended. "You know that you can't defend yourself in your current situation ,So be a little more grateful woman." Wufei said. "I suggest Wufei." Heero said ignoring Wufei. "What !" Wufei yelled. "I won't…"

"You're the best fighter here and besides Quatre and Trowa leave for another mission in 15 minutes and I'm busy so unless you want Duo to look after her. I suggest you go with her." Heero simply stated. Wufei said nothing and everyone else returned to what they were doing.

-Outside-

Wufei watched Anna as she slowly limped to a large tree and sat down. 'It's been almost 6 years since we last met ,I wonder how she ended up in this mess she and the kid are in.' he thought.

flashback

"This is Wufei Chang calling Master O! Mission accomplished. I'm leaving the building now." Wufei whispered into the communicator ,while running like mad for the exit. Suddenly the alarms go of. "Damn it, Wufei hissed making a break for it. Outside Wufei sees 5 mobile suits attacking from within the base and many more coming from the forest. "Hé , you there get going we can't keep this up long!" A woman's voice yells. Wufei doesn't waste any time and heads for the forest. "Hold it ,put that away we're on your site. I just thought you'd like to know the enemy almost found your gundam so we moved it ,follow me." The red haired soldier said. Wufei didn't know what was happening here but followed the man deciding that since they did help him ,he could probably trust them. As soon as he saw Nataku he ran past the soldier ,who saluted him before running back. Wufei got onboard of Nataku and headed back to the battlefield . "Oké man ,retreat!" The woman's voice yelled again. Wufei could hear several soldier complain. The voice yelled again. "I said retreat we'll only get in his way ,anyone who disobeys my orders will find out just what I'm capable of!" 'Who was that woman why did she sound so familiar?' Wufei didn't have any more time to think about it. He attacked and fully Destroyed the base. Then the woman called him. Wufei watched her as she appeared in his screen but she was wearing some kind of nomads mask that covered everything but her eyes. "Follow me to our base camp ,you can get some food and have your gundam fixed. "So familiar ,but who?" Wufei mumbled. "Excuse me ?" She asked. "Huh ,o nothing. I except your offer." Wufei said.

-Some time later-

Wufei jumped out of his gundam and watched the woman do the same while giving orders to some soldiers to fix the mobile suits starting with the gundam. Wufei walked up to the woman. "Who are you ,you sound familiar and why did you help me." He asked. "Just returning the favour ,my friend." The woman said taking of the mask as she turned around. "You ?" Wufei yelled. "Yes ,you saved me and now I helped you." Anna said laughing."

end flashback

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked." Huh ,no why would there?" Wufei asked confused. "You were staring at me." Anna said stifling her laugh. "Anna?"

"Yes?"

"What happened. I thought your little army was destroyed by oz." Wufei finally asked.

"It was but I was out getting supplies at the time. When I came back there was nothing left. I had nowhere to go ,then Damian came out of nowhere he said that his man destroyed the wrong base camp. He offered to take me in and since I had no home to return to I went with him. It wasn't until Nikki was born that I found out whom he worked for :Nicolas Mortu ,the man that was after me now wanted my daughter." Anna said. She fought her tears ,but couldn't keep them back. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder ,she looked to her right and found it was Wufei who sat down and put an arm around her. Anna looked at Wufei confused and then she could no longer control her tears. Anna cried softly as Wufei held her against him. For a while the two sat there against the tree.

Anna wiped away her tears and tried to get back up her feet. "We'd better go back now." She said.

"You had better keep this between us woman." Wufei said smiling at her. Anna laughed. "Don't worry." "Wufei?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."


	4. chapter 4

**Hey people I uploaded this chapter before but when I had done so I decided I didn't quit like it.**

**So here's the new and improved chapter 4. I hope you like it. Read it enjoy and don't forget to send me your review. Let me know what you think about it. I'm aiming at 10 reviews by the time I upload chapter 5. Which you don't wanna miss ,'cause it'll reveal 'THE' big secret! Well on with chappie 4.**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own them ,I'm still just a poor author from Holland. I do own Nicky and Anna Lee.**

**(…)me interfering**

**"…" person talking**

**'…' person thinking**

**-flashback or time passing by-**

** changing scene **

**Radio**

It was 5:30 ,when Nicky woke up. She rubbed the sleep form her eyes and got out of bed. She looked at her mother and at Wufei ,both were still asleep. Nicky snuck out of the room ,softly closing it ,as not to wake them up. Now she looked down the hall ,there were so many doors and all had signs on them. Nicky walked by the doors reading the signs. 'Medical office? They have their own medical office? Cool.' Nicky walked on. 'Duo and Hildy's ,Heero's ,Milliardo and Lucretzia's ,Trowa and Cathy's? Must be bedrooms or something. Bathroom ,always good to know ,library and…LIBRARY!' Nicky thought as she went back to the library and entered it. 'It's not very big ,but there's more books here than back at L6.' Nicky thought as she walked to the table on the left. An empty bag hung from the chair and five books were laying on the table.

Nicky grabbed the books and one by one she read the titles.

Martial arts for experts ,The great battles of China ,Chinese cultural history ,China's great arts and The history of the many forms of martial arts.**(I made these titles up ,so don't kill me over it oké?-.-,)**. "I want to read these later." Nicky said as she put the books in the empty bag she found ,hanging over the chair. She walked over to the other table. There was a laptop on it ,upon examining it she found a small tag saying Duo Maxell on the back of it. Nicky shrugged and put the laptop in the bag with the books and left the library. Back in the hall she read the last three signs. Quatre's ,study room and music-room.

Nicky entered the music-room and closed the door behind her. The room was classically decorated ,complete with chandelier and renaissance carpet. There were showcases filled with all kinds of instruments and under the window stood a beautiful black piano. It reminded her of the one in her mothers study ,where her mother had taught her how to play piano. But most of all she loved the days when her mother would play the most beautiful music while singing the songs just for her. Nicky walked over to the piano. Suddenly she fell over something. Nicky glared at the object responsible for making her fall. It was a German flute ,she picked it up and read the name engraved in it. "Trowa Barton." Nicky put it back in it's box and then in her bag ,along with the books and laptop. Then she sat down behind the piano ,the bag leaning against it and started to play a song she had seen her mother play once. Soon she forgot everything around her and just played the piano.

It's now 6:30 and the weather is wonderful ,it's 25C and no clouds in sight. That was the weather now you can enjoy….-

Wufei slammed his fist down on the alarm clock and sat up. "Stupid clock! Even when you break it ,it won't shut up!" He muttered. "That's not your clock." Anna said as she sat up listening to the soft melody. "What's in the room next to this one?" She asked getting up from the bed. "The music-room ,why?" Wufei replied. "I think someone went exploring this morning." Anna said pointing at Nicky's empty bed. Wufei and Anna got dressed and left the room ,only to find everyone in the hall. "Your daughter plays the piano amazingly well." Noin said ,rocking her son ,while they listened. When Nicky started an new song ,Anna sat down next to her and played ;while her daughter sang the text:

**Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
  
And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, your haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry  
  
Ohhhh  
  
At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away  
  
And every time I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, your haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**

Once she finished everyone clapped for Nicky and Anna. "That was amazing." Duo said. Nicky turned red in the face and looked to the ground. "Let's go eat ,I'm hungry." She whispered. Everyone laughed.

Suddenly everything started shaking.

What's happening ,is this an earthquake or something!" Relena asked. Before anyone could answer there was a loud explosion. "We're under attack!" Heero said as he opened the laptop. Suddenly a video-screen appeared on it. "What the…? Quatre…?How…?" Heero said confused trying not to fall down the stairs.

"It worked? Never mind. Heero we were intercepted and forced to retreat this way. Move everyone to the designated coordinates and provide backup!" Quatre yelled ,then the connection was broken. "Sally ,Wufei and Zechs make sure everyone gets to the new safe house ,unharmed and unseen. Duo and I give Quatre and Trowa backup. The rest get your stuff together and ours ,only what's most important. Then gather outside the garage. All left ,Nicky grabbed the bag next to the piano(The one with the books ,laptop and German flute , remember.) and made her way downstairs. When she was half way down ,the gigantic arm of a serpent suit , crashed through the wall stopping only millimeters away from Nicky. Anna turned around just in time to see it come to a halt just millimeters away from her daughter ,who pressed herself against the wall.

Nicky was frozen in place ,till the arm moved away ,than she ran for dear life. Once outside the garage Noin backed Wufei's car out of it and helped sally throw the stuff in ,while Relena was holding her son.

Nicky and her mom came out of the house last. Anna tossed the two backpacks to sally and while running she grabbed the bag Nicky was holding. As Nicky handed it over she fell. "Mommy!" She yelled. Anna turned around. "Nicky get up ,hurry!! Nicky!!" Anna yelled in horror as one of the serpent suits taken out by Duo fell back and was about to land on Nicky.

"No!" Quatre yelled as he tried to get to the child ,but was held back by the shear number of serpents.

"Damn!" Duo ,Heero ,Trowa and Milliardo yelled.

"No way!" Wufei yelled as he slashed everything and anyone who dared to stand in his way ,but there were to much serpents and none of them could reach the child in time. Suddenly there was complete silence and all they could do was watch helplessly as the inevitable happened.

Wufei slammed his fists down on the controls and yelled angrily. She grabbed the controls and slashed the serpents seven at the time. The others now too responded. They slashed away the serpents and Sally and Noin got Anna in the car and left the scene before anyone else got hurt. It was Duo who finally managed to get to the fallen suit and as he had Deathscythe hell lift it of the ground ,Wufei broke lose from the fight and jumped out of Nataku. When Duo had lifted the suit up he grabbed Nicky. With the girl in his arms he ran back to Nataku. Once back in it he strapped the girls body in with himself and left the scene as they made a 'tactical retreat' now that all were safe.

** at their new safe house **

Wufei was the last to arrive. He carefully took the little girl and left Nataku. Just then Nicky woke up. "Sorry , for getting hurt ,I hope I didn't scare anyone." She whispered weakly before passing out again. Wufei shook his head and immediately took her to the hospital wing ,where Sally and some doctors from HQ where waiting. Anna ran up to him. "How is she ,did she wake up?" She asked. "Not sure ,but she's strong she'll live. Yes she was awake for a second." He said as he handed the girl to Sally.

Thus began the first of 9 hours of painstakingly waiting for Sally to report on Nicky's status. Anna sat on the couch ,with Lucretzia ,Hildy and Relena trying to comfort her. By telling her Nicky would be fine. "Why don't we go and unpack the bags? That'll take your mind of ,of worrying for a while." Lucretzia said. Anna agreed to doing so and so the girls and Quatre set about unpacking.

While they were doing so Sally walked in.

"Where's Anna." Sally asked. She went unpacking with Noin ,Hildy ,Quatre and Relena. How is Nicky doing?" Wufei asked. "She's in coma." Sally said not looking at Wufei.

**Well this is the new chapter four. I think it's better ,don't you? Let me know in your reviews. Be on the look out for chapter 5 ,because I've finally broken my writers block on this story and I've got plans for this…big plans….very big plans. Read and review. Don't forget that.**


	5. chapter 5

**Hey everyone ,finally here's chapter 5.**

**Writers block ,crashing computers. There seems to be a curse on chapter 5 ,if you ask me. **

**Anyways three months have past and Nicky is still in coma ,the bad guys are still looking for them and Wufei finally tells everyone that he's N……Whoa ,almost spoiled the story there.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill ,me no own gundam wing ,me yes own Anna and Nicky Lee.**

**Chapter 5: She's your what…..!?**

It had been three months since the attack on their safehouse ,that caused Nicky to go in coma. Nicky hasn't awoken since the gang arrived at the new safehouse. Everyone was worried ,if she didn't wake up soon she might die. In these three months Anna and Wufei grew closer to each other as both sought comfort with the other and both spend as many hours as possible at the child's side. Talking to Nicky in hopes of getting her back and talking to each other about things as well.

"Sooner or later they'll find out ,Wufei. When will you tell them?" Anna asked while softly stoking her daughter's black silk like hair ,with her left hand.

"I'm not sure ,when the time is right I'll let them know. Until then ,only you and I will know Nicky's my daughter." Wufei said as he turned his gaze upon the lifeless form beside him.

All those hoses ,infuses and machines stuck on and in her pale skin ,to keep track of her vital signs , made her look really ill and even smaller then the little girl already was.

"You should rest ,you've been with her for three day's straight now. I'll watch over her." Wufei said. Anna just nodded and left the hospital wing.

Wufei watched her leave and sat down next to Nicky's bed. He looked at the young girl and sighed.

"You'll make it ,I know you will. You strong ,just like me. You didn't escape just so they could kill you. You'll wake up ,you have to your mommy needs you. Those guys will pay for hurting you ,I'll make sure of that. No one hurts my little girl and gets away with it." He whispered as he gently stroked the persistently annoying curls of silky black hair that kept falling back into the child's eyes.

While talking to the small child and stroking her Wufei fell asleep.

"No ,Nicky ,noooooooooooo!! Whoa!!" Wufei yelled as he woke up violently and fell over ,when his chair moved. He shook his head and looked up to the bed in fright ,as he heard the well known endless beep that meant that Nicky's heart stopped. But when he looked up someone stared down at him and tilted her head to the left. Suddenly she lost her balance and fell of the bed onto Wufei.

"Ow ,Nicky?" Wufei said ,as he stared at the tiny girl on top of him.

"Sorry ,the pads were itchy and I forgot that it goes of if I take them of." Nicky said blowing against the annoying curls that kept creeping back in her face. Wufei started laughing and caused Nicky to burst out in laughter as well.

The sudden sound of the cardiogram ,had alerted everyone in the house and soon everyone was in the medical wing to see what happened. Everyone was surprised to see Nicky sitting on top of Wufei and both laughing.

Sally checked Nicky to see if she was oké and after that they had a party to celebrate Nicky's awakening.

After the party Wufei took Nicky with him to buy some new clothes as Nicky's had gotten damaged ,during their leave from the last safehouse. In the window of a toy store ,Nicky saw a stuffed panda-bear. Wufei took her inside and bought it for her. Nicky hugged him and whispered softly so only he could hear. "Thank you daddy."

Wufei stared at her ,had she heard him in her coma? Nicky smiled and made a vow of silence ,by symbol-lically locking her mouth and throwing away the key. Wufei smiled and lifted her onto his neck as they walked back to the car ,to go home.

"Mommy ,mommy look what Wufei gave my!!" Nicky yelled as she showed her mom the stuffed panda-bear.

"It's beautiful sweetie ,did you thank him for it? Anna asked her daughter happily.

"She did ,can we talk outside for a minute ,in private." Wufei said as he put down the bags with shopping goods and walked outside. Anna nodded and followed him.

"Nicky ,knows I'm her father." Wufei said looking worried.

"Maybe we should tell them." Anna said.

Wufei nodded. "Much as I hate to think what'll happen ,you're right."

With that they went inside and Wufei told Quatre to get everyone together in the conference room.

Quatre did as asked. Everyone wondered why they had to come and what Wufei had to tell them.

"There's something I have to tell you." Wufei said. He took a deep breath and began.

"As you know ,Anna and I know each other from back when I first came to earth. I stayed at her camp and there was a party that night ,for beating the crap out of OZ. Please excuse my choice of words. The other soldiers challenged Anna and I to a bet ,Who could drink the most bottles of beer. I drank 15 bottles that night and went to bed ,Anna drank 17. When she came into the tent ,it turned out I had chosen the wrong tent. We were both very drunk and fell asleep in the same tent. The next morning We woke up in the same bed Naked. We didn't remember anything about that night ,so we decided that nothing had happened and we went our separate ways. Three months later I learned through a letter that something did happen that night. Anna was pregnant. Nicky is my daughter." Wufei said.

The whole gang stared at them ,the silence was thick in the room. Then they all said:

"SHE'S YOUR WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"My daughter." Wufei said calmly.

After about two hours everyone was calm and Wufei explained how the soldiers had tricked them into the bet and answered questions.

"It'll take some getting used to ,but I guess congratulations." Duo said. "And here I was joking about it to Quatre the other day."

"The question is what now." Heero said.

"We'll see ,what happens now." Wufei said.

**That's it everyone knows now ,though it was pretty obvious. But I'm sure glad that's out ,so on with the next chapter and don't forget to review I want at least 50 reviews by the end of the story. So talk to me people. I wanna know if there's anyone reading this.**


	6. chapter 6

**Hey everyone ,finally here's chapter 6.**

**Things are going to speed up a little because I have 13 years to cross between chapter one and the end of this fic. I'll try to concentrate on finishing this one first. The end is already there and so was the beginning up to chapter 5 and I'm working on the rest of this and it will be great.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill ,me no own gundam wing ,me yes own Anna and Nicky Lee.**

**Chapter 6: who's in control here.**

"Come on ,com on ,what's keeping the damned e-mail already." Heero hissed ,as he stared at the screen of his laptop. He was waiting for a message from J. and one from HQ ,both should be in any second.

These last two months had been tough ,they had been constantly on the move as the enemy kept closing in and they were seriously running out of hiding places. They needed a plan quickly.

Their enemy had easily gained control of the ESUN and they portrait the preventors and Relena as the enemies of the ESUN. Everyone was out for them ,since their enemy had put a high price on their heads.

It had been all over the news.

Now they were outlaws they had to go into hiding and that was getting every day. Heero was stressed ,he needed to find a way out of this mess ,a way for them to stay hidden from the enemy ,so they could calmly plan what to do next. The biggest problem was that their enemy was outsmarting them , HIM. They were in control of the situation. They could attack any minute now. Heero had no control over the matter and he needed to be in control of things so he could come up with a plan.

"You've got mail"

"Finally ,I thought it'd never come." Heero said as he opened the message labelled HQ.

_I think I'll take a walk in the park tonight ,wanna join me._

_I'm sure you'll love the sunset ,it's to die for._

_U._

He immediately understood the hidden message. Something must be wrong if she had encrypted it.

Heero sent a message back.

_I'm sure it is._

_When you're there try the roses._

_They're beautiful ,think I'll take some for the diner table._

_01_

Then he read the mail from J. and went downstairs.

"I'm going out tonight." He said as he put on his coat.

"What?" Quatre ,Duo and Relena said. They were the only ones downstairs.

"Got a mail ,I'm going out tonight. You'll hear when I get back." He answered with that he left.

In the memorial park.

"You're right ,it is to die for." Heero said.

Une looked around ,seeing him hidden in the shadows of a tree ,she smiled.

"You made it ,good. Heero ,I'm afraid we have a big problem ,HQ has been bugged." Une said as she stared at the setting sun.

"You think?" Heero asked as he now joined her.

"I don't know ,but it's the only way they could possibly know where you are so fast." Une said.

"So where do we go from here?" Heero questioned.

"I have a plan ,but I need help ,if it works it'll save you guys as well." Une said ,she continued to explain her plan to him ,as he listened carefully and gave advice about changes.

"So you agree ,we'll start this……" Une thought then wrote something down. "Next Wednesday." She said handing Heero the piece of paper.

"Oké ,see you next Wednesday then." Heero said.

Then they went their separate ways.

Back at the safehouse the next day.

"Oké everyone knows what to do?" Heero asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go then." Heero said.

Everyone got their stuff together and left to fulfil their part of the plan.

Sally would Take Noin ,Hildy ,Relena ,Cathy ,Anna and Nicky with her to the new safehouse.

The gundam boys would go to different locations on the planet and attack enemy bases there.

Milliardo would go to the preventors HQ ,pick up Lady Une and destroy HQ.

As of today they would be in control again.

After three hours the girls arrived at the new safehouse and Une had been picked up.

The gundam boys were at the designated location and awaited Heero's sign.

"Oké here it goes. 3…2…1!!" Heero said.

News report:

_The headline today were the strange attacks on various Neo OZ bases and the presumed preventors HQ._

_Gundam were seen at each location ,suggesting that the famous pilots ,who were presumed to be the preventors elite force have split up and are working solo once more. We spoke with commander Damian earlier ,who told us that he thinks it's more like a separate attempt to survive ,then an actual plan._

_Due to these attacks ,riots are occurring everywhere ,people that still believe in the gundam pilots are taking up their weapons and started fighting against the new government. One of our reporters was at one of these riots._

_'they have given us a better future ,the current government is breaking down everything they worked for. Their attacks today shows that they still want to fight for us. Let's not disappoint them and help them fight for our future!'_

_This was only one of many similar reactions and..._

"Well ,it wasn't what I expected ,but it's good to know people still believe in us." Une said.

"At least it bought us some time to come up with something." Heero said.

"I agree ,they have the most powerful weapon on earth ,but we have the only one who can pilot it. They want her and they won't stop till they got her. It's a constant game of cat and mouse." Milliardo said.

"It would be easier if we had the machine. Speaking of which how will we destroy it?" Duo asked.

"Wow did Maxwell actually sound intelligent just then?" Wufei said teasingly.

"Ha ,ha ,ha ,very funny. I'm serious oké? I don't much like the idea of that thing running around destroying us. So is there a way to get rid of it or not?" duo said looking extremely serious.

"There is but it requires to much explosives. The explosion would spread over a god distance. We'd need an abandoned colony to destroy it without wiping out a quarter of mankind." Anna said.

"What about my colony ,or what's left of it. If we use our gundams to move it away from the rest it could be perfect." Wufei said.

"That would work ,I've sent a mail to J. asking them for some assistance with the calculations for this plan. The next problem ,how do we get that machine?" Heero said.

While he and the other were musing on how to get it. No one noticed the little girl that snuck away.

Nicky had heard all they had said ,even though she was supposed to be asleep. She went back to her room and thought about what she had heard.

"I could help getting lone star here ,but they probably won't let me. They'll just say it's to dangerous. What should I do ping?" She asked.**ping is the stuffed panda ,Wufei had given her in chapter 5)**

"If I tell them they won't let me go and if I don't tell them they'll be angry at me for taking such a risk. I think I'll do it without telling them ,ping. Then they'll be angry ,but If I can get it back here they might be proud to and that way they won't have to get hurt." Nicky said.**note these are thoughts of a 6-year-old.)**

Later that night ,when everyone was asleep ,Nicky got out of bed she walked to her mother's bed and kissed her mom. Then she grabbed her own backpack and went downstairs ,she saw some tools lying around and put them in her backpack. Heero was sleeping on the couch ,he had stayed up thinking about their conversation.

His gun lay on the table. Nicky walked over to the table and put the gun in her pocket she put Ping the panda where the gun was. Then she left.

Once in town she took the bus to the space station and there she took the shuttle to L6.

The next morning.

A loud yell woke up everyone in the house.

"She's gone ,Nicky's gone." Anna yelled

She ran downstairs and looked everywhere ,the others soon helped looking.

Soon another angered scream filled the air.

"She took my gun!" Heero yelled in frustration.

Everyone came to the living room and saw Heero waving around the stuffed panda angrily.

"She took a lot more then just a gun ,she took some tools and a few bombs we had on the lock and key. But why and where did she go." Trowa said.

Wufei and Anna looked at each other for a second.

"Lone star ,she must have heard us discussing it and decided to help out." Anna said.

Just as they were about to take action ,something descended behind the safehouse.

They wasted no time and went to see what it was.

There in the back yard stood the huge gundam ,it looked like the Nataku ,but without the dragon like arm. It was white with gold and silver plating and it held a beam glave. The machine bent down and the hatch opened.

Inside the machine hang Nicky she was held up by the wired that seemed to penetrate her body. Suddenly the wires let go and Nicky tumbled out. She got up and stumbled over to Heero and held out his gun. Which he immediately put away. Then she went over to Wufei and her mother.

"Sorry I didn't tell." Nicky whispered ,then she passed out.

Anna picked the tiny girl up and went to put her in bed.

Later in the living room.

"She'll be fine ,she's just a little exhausted that's all." Anna said.

"what she did was irresponsible ,insane ,incredibly dangerous and… amazing" Une said.

"I can't believe she did that." Duo said.

"I think we should prepare for a long hard battle. No doubt they've followed her and will want the thing back. What she did was brave ,but also dangerous and Neo OZ will not take it lightly that we have what they need to kill us." Milliardo said.

"I agree we should probably destroy the thing as soon as possible." Quatre said.

"We will as soon as J's calculations are in we'll destroy it." Heero said.

Meanwhile at the L6 base.

"WHAT!! THE KID TO LONE STAR AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HER!!!" Damian yelled at the soldiers

"No sir ,we didn't know how to." The soldiers stammered.

"Leave NOW! Bunch of incompetent fools can't even stop a 6-year-old. Luckily I have an emergency plan. Soon my little angel you'll be fighting for me." Damian said.

**There you have it chapter 6 and if anyone reads this ,you'd better review or no chapter seven.**

**So please review. You do wanna know what happens now ,Don't you?**


	7. chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I'm back!! With a special update! Just for you because I'm gonna try and update some of my work which needs updating. This is the first story on my list of VIP updates. I hope you like it!! This was my first good story ever and there fore it's my baby, my fav. Soon an all out war will start. Also some characters will die, amongst whom 2 of my OC's. ****Well enough talking on with my baby. Do review. ****No reviews means no new chapter!!! Trust me you want to see the next chapter! (i should know, i wrote it.)**

**Disclaimer: You know tha drill! Me no own Gundam wing, me yes own Anna and Nicky lee, neo oz, Nicolas Mortu and Damian(My main bad-guys. I forgot to mention them. Not that they're worth it).**

**Chapter 8.**

_Today's headline the death of commander Damian._

_Commander Damian was found dead in his office._

_Damian who spoke to the press on behalf of Neo OZ and led the forces was murdered._

_How this happened and who murdered him is still unclear._

_However Nicolas Mortu, leader of Neo OZ says that they are certain that the gundam pilots were behind it. Main suspect was 05, whom several OZ soldiers claim to have spotted. Attempts to capture this very dangerous young man have failed._

_And an all out war on the presumed location of the gundam pilots has been declared and..._

"How on earth does he think he can win, we have his secret weapon!" Anna yelled in frustration.

"I don't know." Heero said.

The gang was gathered in the livingroom of the safehouse and they were all wandering about the new declaration of war. Everything had been packed in case they had to leave the place again.

After the last time they decided not to take the risk of someone getting hurt due to yet another surprise attack

"Maybe Mortu has built a new suit." Quatre mused.

"Could be, or he's trying to get us nervous, so we'll start making mistakes." Milliardo added.

Suddenly the safehouse started shaking and explosions were heard.

"Everybody out!! Une get them to a safe place, we'll hold them of!!" Quatre yelled.

Une, Hilde, Noin and her child, Relena, Dorothy, Anna and Nicky ran outside, while the guys and Milliardo went to their gundams.

**Outside**

"Get as far away from here as you can!" Heero yelled from the cockpit of wing zero.

Noin, Hilde, Une and Dorothy looked at each other.

"You go, I'll stay with Miss Relena, Cathy, Anna and Nicky and defend them." Dorothy said.

"Wait let me help. Relena, Cathy, Dorothy, take Nicky get her far away from here." Anna said.

"But…" Relena started.

"No buts, Lucretzia you go with them, Jeremy needs you." Anna said firmly.

Noin nodded and took her son from Anna. "Go and be careful."

"We will." Une said and with that the girls went back into the hangar, took the remaining mobile suits and headed into battle.

"What the hell are you doing!" Duo yelled as Hilde slashed the mobile dolls behind him.

"Get out of here!" Trowa added.

"Do you want to die onna's!?" Wufei yelled.

"We want to help!" Une said slashing mobile dolls like mad.

"We're not damsels in distress. We can fight just as well as you can!" Anna said.

"We have no choice guys! We need their help! There's over a million suits out there right now, we'll need all the help we can get!" Quatre yelled as he slashed three more suits.

"affirmative, now let's focus on the battle at hand." Heero said continuously slashing and blasting his enemies left and right.

Soon everyone was busy fighting and they got separated into small groups.

Duo Hilde and Heero somewhere south of the safehouse.

Quatre Trowa and Une somewhere east of Heero.

Milliardo and Wufei somewhere on the north side and Anna was on her own about 10 feet to the west of Wufei.

All were fighting hard and no one noticed the silent figure that sneaked past the battle field to where Relena and the others were.

**With Relena and the others**

Dorothy was fighting of ground soldiers with help of Noin who handed the 3-year-old Jeremy into Relena's care. Nicky was fighting as well helping Noin and Dorothy.

Suddenly Dorothy screamed out and fell to the ground, Nicky went over but was grabbed immediately from behind.

"No!" Noin yelled.

"Silence woman, or I'll kill the vice foreign minister and your son." The man said.

Noin ran at him only to be shot in her shoulder.

"Neither of you moves or I'll kill you. Now Nicky you and me will make a little trip and you'll do as I say or they get it. Understand, dear?" said the man.

Nicky froze her eyes going wide as he aimed for Dorothy, who was trying to get up and fired.

Dorothy's lifeless form hit the ground, Noin crawled over and checked her pulse.

"You killed her! You bastard!" Noin yelled.

"Shut up or you'll join her!" The man said aiming for noin's forehead.

"No stop! I'll do everything you say, Damian. Just don't hurt them anymore!" Nicky said, she was shaking one single tear found it's way down her face as she thought.' I'm sorry Dorothy.'

Then Damian took Nicky back to the safehouse.

**Back on the battle field**

"AAAAHHHH! How many more suits do these bastards have!" Une yelled frustrated as she slashed another 6 suits.

"I detect over 7 million suits in this area with about 7 times that amount still being flown in from the colonies and everywhere on earth." Heero said.

"Just hold on you guys help is on the way!" Quatre yelled excited.

"We're here Master Quatre just tell us what to do!" Said Rashid as he and the maquanacs joined the war.

"Alright!" Duo yelled as he started slashing again.

Within 13 hours they finally managed to level the enemy down to about 80.000.000 suits.

No more shuttle crafts with mobile suits or –dolls were flown in.

"Finally I thought they'd never stop coming." Hilde exclaimed as she and Duo slashed another shuttle craft filled with mobile suits.

"Heero! Heero!" Relena's voice came over the radio.

"Relena?" They all asked surprised.

"Heero, Dorothy's dead! That Damian guy killed her and shot Noin in her shoulder. He took Nicky, Heero!" Relena said half crying.

"No, This was all a set up!" Anna yelled.

"How right you are, honey." Damian said.

"I hope you've enjoyed your freedom while it lasted, because now I have Nicky and Lone Star back nothing will stop Mr Mortu from taking over the world and destroy the gundam pilots and with that everyone that could ever stop us!" Damian said, laughing manically as he did.

"We'll stop you! Even if we have to kill Nicky to do so!" Heero said.

"You keep on believing that, I'll just have to prove you wrong. Nicky kill 04 for me!" Damian said.

The Lone Star gundam appeared on the battle field and went towards Quatre and crashed into sandrock, which exploded with great force.

"No Quatre!!" Every one yelled.

**Oh, evil cliffy! I'm leaving you hanging here. Did Quatre die? Or will the sandrock pilot somehow survive. Review and I just might let you know.**

**Now it's time to say goodbye. Tomorrow is d****ecember 9th, my birthday! Yay! Happy birthday to me! ****/Throws confetti/**

**I'll turn 20 today, ugh I'm old!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this special party update and don't forget to review**


	8. chapter 8

**Hey people, I left you hanging, didn't I? Well do not worry 'cause this is the update special's second updating day and here's chapter8 of lone star. I hope you like it. Review and let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own gundam wing, me yes own Anna and Nicky Lee, Damian, Nicolas Mortu and this story and also Lone star, which I created. Took me long enough so don't steal.**

**Chapter 8**

_Quatre's POV_

"Get out of there, please Quatre jump!" I heard a soft voice call.

'Was that Nicky?' I asked myself.

"Please Quatre, I don't want to kill you! But Nicolas Mortu had the Neo OZ scientists make an emergency control device, so they could control Lone Star even when I'm in it. It's on board of the libera. Now please jump! Please Hurry!!" Nicky's voice yelled.

"Nicky Kill 04, NOW!!" Damian yelled.

My eyes grew wide as I saw her gundam charge at me and I jumped out of sandrock.

Only to get caught in the explosion, the air was knocked out of me and I felt a sharp pain just below my chest.

After what seemed like an eternity I finally hit the ground, feeling my leg breaking with a sickening crack.

I didn't pay any attention to my wounds and listened through my headset as the others let out angered shouts over what happened to me. They thought I was dead.

"Guys I'm not dead! I'm over here…." I lowered my head.

"It's no use my headset must be broken, they can't hear me." I said softly, as tears made their way down my face.

"Use mine, Quatre."

I looked up and saw Relena, Noin, Cathy and little Jeremy.

"What are you guys doing here? It's not safe." I exclaimed.

"As long as there is war there is no place that is really safe." Relena said as she handed Jeremy to Cathy.

"Yeah, we won't stand here and watch everyone die. Now let me see your wounds." Cathy said, as Noin took her son from Cathy.

I stared at her shoulder, which had a makeshift bandage around it.

"Don't ask." Noin said.

"Heero! Heero can you hear me?" Relena said through the headset.

**Back to 3rd person POV and on to the guys.**

Everyone stared at the remains of sandrock.

Une and Hilde cried silently.

"Shit Quatre, why'd it have to be you?" Duo said looking grimly at the Lone Star that stood motionlessly directly in front of him.

"They shall pay for this my friend, I'll make sure they do." Trowa said, his face filled with hidden anger.

"There was no honour in his death! For this injustice you will die, Damian!!" Wufei yelled.

Heero said nothing he simply stared at his enemies hate clearly showing.

"Heero! Heero please answer this is important!" Relena's voice came over his headset.

"Not now Relena." He said coldly.

"Heero it's about Quatre! Please listen!" Relena yelled.

"Quatre's dead Relena!" Heero yelled at her.

"No Heero, he isn't, I'm right here with him, listen." Relena said.

"Heero, I'm okay! Listen up there is something you should know before you kill Nicky!" Quatre's voice came through the headset.

"Okay I'm listening.

**Several minutes later.**

"Duo, duo do you hear me? 04 lives and he's got a plan, spread the word." Heero said.

"Got it." Duo said. "Hey Tro, he lives and he's got a plan, spread the word!" Duo told Trowa.

"Wufei, Quatre lives and has a plan, spread the news." Trowa told Wufei.

Wufei let the rest know and soon all put on their headsets and listened to Quatre's plan.

"Did everyone get that?" Quatre asked.

"Yes." Everyone said in unison.

"Good then get into action and don't let them find out I live." Quatre said.

"Roger." Came the reply.

"isn't it nice to see how shocked they are, over the death of their friend?" Damian said.

Nicky didn't reply she was deep in thought.

'I've got to do something, I don't want to kill anyone else. Maybe I can overwrite their system. I got to try!'

"Nicky, Destroy Epyon!!" Damian yelled.

"No!!" Quatre yelled.

"Damn it!!" Duo exclaimed.

Noin clasped her hands before her mouth and Jeremy started crying uncontrollably.

In disbelieve they stared at Lone Star as it destroyed said target.

Their entire strategy depended on Milliardo destroying the Libera.

Heero took of and left the battle field in great hurry.

"Heero! What the hell are ya doin'!?" Duo exclaimed.

"I'm improvising, continue the plan as agreed." Heero said, all emotion had disappeared out of his voice.

"Roger." Everyone said.

"See you in hell!!" Duo yelled as he charged at Nicky.

Damian laughed maniacally. "How do you think this will help you?"

"Like this!!" Duo said, his voice almost demonic, as he changed directions and sliced Damian's suit to shreds.

Duo laughed maniacally. "And that takes care the object of our annoyance." He exclaimed.

"He was useless anyways, if you want something done you have to do it yourself, don't you think angel?" Came a voice out of nowhere.

"Nicolas!" Anna said with a voice that could freeze hell.

"Long time no see angel and now I think I'll do what I should've done the day he saved you." Mortu said.

"NO!!!!!!!" Anna yelled, without second thought she put her suit in front of Nataku and took the blast coming straight for her.

"Wufei, promise me you'll take care of Nicky for me. Thanks for everything, all of you. I…I…I'm sorry I can't make it to see you win this." Anna said, then her suit exploded and she was gone.

"NO!!" Everyone yelled.

"MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nicky yelled. "No…no…how…HOW DARE YOU!!"

Everyone turned to see Nicky charge at Mortu, however Mortu moved out of the way and Nicky crashed into Deathscythe who was behind him.

"Oh no Duo!!" Nicky cried, but she couldn't stop.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine!" Duo said as his smiling face appeared on her screen, then Nicky watched as Duo jumped out of his gundam before she hit it.

"You, you made me hurt my family and you killed my mommy. I'll…I'll…I'LL KILL YOU!!" Nicky yelled.

"Sir, she's no longer under our control!" Said a soldier from libera to Mortu.

"What how did that happen!?" Mortu asked.

"She…AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!........................................." Said the soldier before the radio broke down and there was only static.

"What's going on up there!!" Nicolas Mortu yelled.

"Mission accomplished, libera is destroyed." Came Heero's voice over the radio.

Nicky charged at Mortu again and this time he couldn't stop her and she destroyed him.

All the other suits were destroyed as well and finally the war was over, but not without sacrifices.

Heero finally came back and everyone got out of their suits.

Relena and Cathy helped Noin and Quatre towards the others.

"Okay status everyone?" Heero said.

"I think I broke my leg, but other than that I'm fine." Duo said.

"Some bruises and a broken arm." Trowa said.

"I'm not sure, everything hurts right now and I've lost a lot of blood, but I'll live" Quatre said.

"We lost 34 maquanacs, master Quatre." Rashid said.

"See to it that their families are informed. I'll have a memorial made for them.

"Noin was shot in the shoulder, Cathy and I have some cuts and bruises and Jeremy's just fine. Dorothy is dead." Relena said, near breakdown.

"I'm okay safe for the bruises and a head wound, Milliardo didn't make it either." Une said sadly.

Heero nodded. "Wufei?"

No answer.

"Wufei!" Heero said again.

"I'm fine, Nicky's okay too. Anna's dead." Wufei said as he walked up to them carrying Nicky in his arms as the child cried uncontrollably.

"Gather everyone you can find, all who died will receive a fitting burial. Their family will be notified." Une instructed the preventor soldiers that did survive.

After two hours they had gathered all of the people who died and headed back home.

Lady Une arranged the memorials for the soldiers and the graves for their dear friends.

Quatre was brought to the hospital along with all the other wounded soldiers, Duo and Trowa.

Two days later the memorials were placed for the 34 maquanac soldiers and the 38749 preventor soldiers.

Now they were all gather at the memorial graveyard where Milliardo, Dorothy and Anna were being buried.

"…We will miss you all, you were good friends." Lady Une finished her speech.

"I'll miss you, Jeremy finally said his first word. Guess what he said?" Noin said.

"Miliado" chided the little boy unaware of the sadness around him.

"You heard the boy, Milliardo. I love you, farewell my love." Noin pulled her son closely as she broke down in tears herself, comforted by Relena.

"You were the best brother anyone can have, I'll miss you." Relena whispered. "And you too Dorothy, we got of to a wrong start, but you were a great friend, true to the end."

"They will be missed by all." Duo said starting to softly pray for them.

Then Nicky stepped up to the graves, with Wufei holding her hand.

"I'm sorry for killing you and I'm sorry for what Damian did to you. I'll do my best to make sure something like this never happens again." Nicky said, putting flowers on each coffin.

Wufei looked at his daughter. It was hard to believe she was only 8 years old and already had fought in a terrible war.

"Bye mommy, I'll miss you and don't worry I'll keep my promise and I won't disappoint you." Nicky said as she put a white lily on her mothers grave.

"You were a good friend, a wonderful mother and a great warrior. You fought honourably till the end. I'll miss arguing with you about little things, you're just like Mei-Ran in that. I'll keep my promise and I'll make sure Nicky gets the future she deserves." Wufei said, lowering his head.

Nicky looked up at him. "it's okay if you want to cry, daddy." She told him.

Wufei lifted her up and hugged her and they both cried for a while.

After the burial they returned to one of Quatre's mansions which they were using for the time being.

After about three months Quatre was released from the hospital as well.

"Hey Quatre, how'd ya feel!" duo asked happily.

"Let's see I just recovered from a broken leg and having had a metal bar pierce through me just below my chest and you ask me how I feel? I feel fine." Quatre answered.

Nicky hugged the Arabian young man.

"I'm glad you're all okay!" She said happily.

"Thanks little one, so how are you doing? I heard you're going to school now." Quatre said.

"Huh huh, the principal said I did so well on the tests I got to go to the last class right away!" Nicky said looking very proud.

"Well aren't you the little scholar? Just like your dad. This calls for a celebration, don't you think." Quatre told her smiling his usual happy smile.

Nicky agreed and so they went into town to celebrate Quatre's recovery and Nicky's achievements.

**You thought this was the end of this fic didn't you? Well didn't you? Thought so. Well you're wrong it's not, there's still 1 or 2 chapters left to this story. Well I hope you like it. Review me please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I want lots of reviews for this story so don't be a jerk who reads without reviewing, 'cause I accept all reviews even anonymous reviews and flames!!!!.**

**TALK TO ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. chapter 9 the end

**Hello people, how are you? I'm so sorry, I haven't updated any of my stories in a very, very, very, very, very long time. My reasons for this delay are:**

**-my**** school is not exactly going well I've been there once since the new semester started in January (I do still go to an elementary school to work for my practical-exams) and I was not invited to the graduation of some of the kids in my class, while everyone else was. My trouble with school has been running for 3 years now. This has given me a lot of stress.**

**-Also I've been seriously ill and just recovered from it. I had a terrible cold and had to throw up all the time, I had a serious headache to go with that and an ear-infection . This combined with my asthma meant that I could also hardly breath. This has had me bedridden for 2 months.**

**-I just found out that a family member of mine who I love dearly has leukaemia (I'm not sure I spelled it correctly.), for now everything is under control and he has to visit the hospital every 3 months to see if it changes. This came as quite a shock, since I wasn't supposed to know that yet and has resulted in yet another depression on my part, which I've now finally gotten myself out of with help of my wonderful family.** **Also I had only my family and my only and best friend to support me through these troublesome times. ****This made me even more depressed. Due to the fact that I was tormented by my classmates and the rest of my elementary-school I do not have many friends, because I can't trust people so easily anymore.**

**-all of the above have taken a lot of my energy and left me emotionally drained and permanently tired. I try hard to work on the new chapters of my stories and I hope you will keep on reviewing my work because your reviews helped me a great deal in my long period of being stressed and together with my family, your reviews are the reason I have not given up on myself yet. So keep them coming because I really need them to know that I'm not worthless as my school keeps claiming!**

**I hope you can all forgive me for the slow updates. Thank you all my readers/reviewers/fans **

**Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing or anything related to that and endless waltz. I do own Nicky and Anna Lee.**

**Chapter 9.**

10 years later finds the gundam boys and co with new lives and loved ones. Most of them settled down and have family and kids. Une retired as head of preventors and Marimeia took over. 10 years finds most of the gundam boys and co happily married and with children.

10 years of peace it seems like nothing yet for them it was an eternity and they enjoyed what this newly gained peace brought them. Duo finally found the courage to ask Hilde to be his wife.

Trowa returned to the circus and got married with one of the girls that worked with him and Cathy, who also got married with her long time crush.

Noin had her hands full with the fast growing 13-year-old,looking like an exact copy of Milliardo, Jeremy. She didn't remarry.

Quatre returned to his position as head of Winner Enterprises Incorporated and had a politically arranged marriage, arranged by his father before said person died, with a girl named Mei-San Tatsuki who is the head of Xi-an enterprises which was a Chinese corporation that was in the same business as W.E.I.

Sally became a well known doctor and married some surgeon.

Wufei went to china and lived there happily with his daughter Nicky, who is the youngest college graduate ever. She Graduated at the age of 12 and was currently at the age of 18 in her last year of the university for poetry and writing. **(don't ask me if such a university exists, it does in this story.)**

A black hayabusa** (don't know if it's spelled correctly.)** motorcycle stopped in front of the Xian university for poetry and writing. It was lunch time and due to the temperature all students ate outside. The owner of the motorcycle cut the engine, all eyes were on him and all around the school grounds people talked about the stranger on the hayabusa.

Wufei took of his helmet, he could tell everyone was staring at him, but he didn't care. "DAD!" Came the voice of a girl. Wufei looked up to see his daughter jumping down the stairs and running to meet him. "What brings you here?" She asked as she hugged him. "Nicky, it's time." Wufei told his daughter. "I know. It's 10 years ago, but it feels like it was yesterday and I still have nightmares every night. Let's go." Nicky said her face going sad as she took the extra helmet and sat behind her father on the hayabusa.

Then they took of to the airport and 3 hours later they arrived at the memorial park where the memorials for what is known as 'the NEO war' were placed and where their friends had been buried.

The others were there too. Together they remembered all that happened and paid their respect for those who died.

"Hey Nicky, heard you're in university now. You still got your nose in the books?" Duo said jokingly after the ceremony.

"Yep, I'm reading Shakespeare now." Nicky said.

"Shakespeare huh? Which, MC Beth, Romeo and Juliet?" Duo asked.

"I already read those. I'm reading 'A midsummer night's dream now." She said.

"Hey Nicky wanna play ball with me and the others?" Jeremy asked.

Nicky looked at Wufei who nodded before running of with Jeremy to the other younger children.

"So how have you been Wufei? We barely hear from you." Quatre said.

"Thing have changed my friend. Nicky acts happy, but at night I hear her cry. It's been 10 years, but the nightmares still hunt her and myself. I can only hope that in time the nightmares will subside and her pain will go away." Wufei said.

"I know it's been so long but I don't think any of us will ever forget the pain and the horror. All we can do is move on, live our lives one day at the time and be thankful for what we have." Trowa said

"Amen." Duo said.

"Let us go and enjoy this peace we fought for. I think out of all people on earth that the ones gathered here today deserve to most." Heero said.

Then the children run up the hill on which the monuments stood and hugged their respective fathers telling them that food was served.

"Dad?" Nicky said slowing down a little.

"Yes sweetheart?" Wufei asked as they slowly walked down.

"I miss her, a lot." Nicky said as tears formed in her eyes.

"As do I honey, as do I. You must try to remember the good things, all those nice memories. She will always be with us in our hearts and in our memories. As long as we remember her she will be with us no matter where she is now." Wufei said wiping away Nicky's tears as he hugged her.

"Let's go eat before Duo eats everything." Nicky said.

"Yes let's." Wufei said as they walked down the hill to join the others.

As the sun sets behind it, the ghostly shapes of Milliardo, Dorothy and Anna look down from the top of the hill and smile at each other and the people at the bottom of the hill. An 18 year old girl looks up and nudges the man next to her, both look at the top of the hill soon joined by the others, they wave. Then the ghostly forms turn and disappear.

**THE END**

**I'm a little sad 'cause this is the final chapter and I did not reach my 50 reviews goal on this story, but I finished it and that's something. I hope you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it! See you in my other stories!**


End file.
